Kalyanar Brightquill
Kalyanar Brightquill is a Blood Elf warlock and artisan. The second-to-last known survivor of the Brightquill Merchant Family and its primary heir, Kalyanar's main concern is protecting his now-growing family and rebuilding his family's legacy. He joined The Sunguard in the midst the most recent Legion invasion, and has risen to a rank of Duskward within the Suncasters. His time is split between the Brightquill family home of Caravan Court, where his cousin Iiloridan Sunshard and his children also live, and the home of his fiance Avie Silverbrooke in Anor'thalas. Appearance Kalyanar's curly hair is a striking crimson red that reaches well down to his thighs when unbound, and his warm brown skin liberally covered in freckles. He has numerous noticeable piercings, with a multitude in his ears, a labret and a small hoop through his nose. However, Kalyanar is unhealthily thin. Gaunt and narrow, especially so for a man of his 6’3” foot frame, he looks underfed and constantly overtired. He has only recently begun regaining muscle mass and weight. Hampered by old wounds, both physical and mental, the warlock leans heavily on his staff when up on his feet; his right leg is possessed of a permanent limp. Personality As his appearance usually shows a wary exhaustion, his outward personality matches: often surly, sarcastic, and abrupt, the warlock does not come across as they most friendly of individuals, though his mood has greatly improved as of late. He does not trust easily, keeping newcomers at a polite distance, though those he dislikes are rarely given the same courtesy. Toward family and friends, however, Kalyanar is much more agreeable. Though his tongue remains sharp, it is turned more toward a friendly sort of sass and sarcasm, and his affection for those he actually cares for is unable to be hidden. History Early Life The Brightquill were a fairly well known middle-class family of merchants and artisans before the Fall of Silvermoon. Their caravans and wagons were a frequent sight in the bazaars, and many a stall carried their goods. For much of his life Kalyanar's time was split between the warm winters of Quel'thalas and traveling the Northern half of the Eastern Kingdoms with his family's caravans for the rest of the year. The Brightquill merchants produced and bartered their wares throughout the lands along the great trade routes of old, and Kalyanar learned and grew up on the road. He had a great many aunts, uncles, grandparents and elder cousins to learn from, and picked up many skills revolving around trade and diplomatic haggling in the process. Before they fell or were barricaded away, Lordaeron, Dalaran, Gilneas, Alterac, and Stromgarde were frequent stops along their routes, and Kalyanar was fluent in Common long before he was fully grown. Only rarely would they cross the Thandol Span and pass into the Southern Eastern Kingdoms, but Kalyanar made the journey through the territories of the Dwarves and the Kingdom of Stormwind a dozen or so times before conflict and war made trade impossible. The Fall When the fall came, Kalyanar and his family were completely unprepared. Freshly returned from a successful trade loop, the Brightquill caravans had the misfortune to camp almost directly in the path of the oncoming army of the dead. Only a handful of the hundred-plus members of the extended family survived. Kalyanar himself was grievously wounded in the attack, the permanent maiming of his leg acquired via an abomination's hook through his thigh. Dragged across the field and bound for the meat wagons, he was saved only by the timely arrival of his cousin, Iiloridan. Spared from bleeding out by Iiloridan's very first usage of the Light, the healing was imperfect and the wound was tainted. In a single day Kalyanar lost his family, his home, his livelihood, and his mobility, and fell to despair. With the additional loss of the Sunwell and the advent of fel to bolster their need for mana, he all too readily sunk into a fel addiction to cope, and the next four years were quickly lost and better forgotten. Outland and The Burning Crusade Forcibly pulled from his melancholy by outside forces, Kalyanar continued to flounder without a purpose. He eventually turned to Prince Kael'thas' forces and joined the ever-growing numbers of Blood Elves traveling to Outland in the search for a new future. It was there that he began his studies into demonology. He had a long standing interest in demonic lore, present even in his early years, though it was from the safety of a purely academic perspective. In Outland such caution was thrown to the wind, and Kalyanar found that had a talent for summoning and binding demonic creatures to his will. With the ever-growing knowledge and resources of the Sunfury, and later the Scryers, he was able to glean enough knowledge to become a fully fledged warlock. He spent the rest of his time in this period working out of the Scryers' Library, helping to amass and sort the great repository of knowledge. Northrend and the War of the Lich King Kalyanar did not physically aid the efforts in Northrend against the Lich King, as he remained in Outland for much of that time period. When he returned to Azeroth, he remained closer to home joining in the efforts of fending off the increased attacks from the lingering undead around Quel'thalas. During a lull in the fighting in Northrend, Kalyanar called in a favor and enlisted Iiloridan's aid in reclaiming their lost home, Caravan Court, from where it had been sitting abandoned and empty in the middle of the ruined half of Silvermoon. Forming a two man group, the pair carved a swath through the remaining swarms of wretched, culling much of the local population within a single week. Passive wretched were spared where they could be and left to roam so long as they did not become a hazard- an act of pity, as many of them still bore the gaunt faces of former neighbors. The Great Cataclysm and Beyond When the Cataclysm hit, Kalyanar was not immediately affected. However, Iiloridan quickly arrived at the doorstep of Caravan Court with all four of his children in tow. Their mother and their previous home had been lost in the erupting flames, and the priest turned to his only known remaining kin for aid. The Court abruptly gained five new lives under it's roof; and with the children to care for, two of which were under six months of age at the time, Kalyanar was forced to resort many of his priorities, and began to slowly find more joy in life once again. Neither of the two engaged in any major campaigns turning the return of Deathwing, as they were both too busy caring for the children. However, this was when Kalyanar began to reclaim the Brightquill name within the bazaars of Silvermoon, practicing his various wares and rebuilding the once trustworthy and recognizable name. This remained much the same during the campaigns on Pandaria and Draenor, barring the fact that Kalyanar took on the duties of the sole primary caregiver for his young kin during their father's absence. Legionfall With the Legion invasions sweeping across the world and the disaster of the Broken Shore, Kalyanar had no more excuses not to actively take the field at last. With more wayward Brightquill having found their way home to the Court, Kalyanar was no longer homebound, as he was able to leave the his nieces and nephews in trusted care. Venturing forth onto the Broken Isles to tentatively put his expertise with demons and their strengths and weaknesses to use, Kalyanar finally joined Iiloridan within the Sunguard's ranks. It was also during this span of time that he took to the mountains of Stormheim with his cousin's dearest friend, Avie Silverbrooke, on what was ideally intended to be a research mission. Though they did not initially get along, the pair grew closer and closer over the course of the war, eventually culminating in a romantic relationship. Kalyanar participated in the defense of the Dawnspire when the region fell under attack. He survived but sustained wounds to his bad leg in the process, his hip re-dislocated and a good deal of progress with his limp was lost. Thankfully he received swift care, and was able to return nearly to his previous level of health, with a few more aches and pains as a result. He also aided in the final assault upon Burning Throne, serving as a rear-guard for the Falcon Company. He and other warlocks were able to slow and disable many Legion portals, slowing the flow of reinforcements for the Legion. He gained a great many demons during the attack, binding defeated but not killed minions of Sargeras into service in exchange for their lives. With the death of the world soul Argus, demons would soon become a potentially finite resource, and he took full advantage. Current Events Anor'thalas and Family Only a few months after the great battles of against the Legion had been completed, Kalyanar learned that Avie had fallen pregnant with his child. With their mutual feelings already long turned romantic, Kalyanar proposed early on in her pregnancy and the pair are currently engaged to be wed. With that change, however, Kalyanar has been thrust from the life of a humble merchant to that of a Lord Consort and the realm of the nobility, with all the rules, politics, and niceties that go with it. Eschewing the rapidly reigniting war between the Alliance and Horde, Kalyanar traveled with Avie to Anor'thalas for both the impending birth of their child, and to begin learning more about his future duties and the people of the island. The trip was well-timed, as on the 1st of November Avie gave birth to Kalyanar's first child, Ahani Brightquill, a daughter blessed under the light of the sun under the rules of the isle's religion. The Phoenix Wars and The Sin'felamiel Throughout the course of his stay on the island, Kalyanar found himself the subject of curious looks and even more cautious questioning about his and his family's use of magic - specifically, the Brightquill's use of Blood Wards that protect the Court. Some questioning and snooping of his own revealed the presence of the islands hidden blood mages. With the practice of blood magic long forbidden and completely banned on Anor'thalas, those few who remained knowledgeable about the oft-maligned art were forced into hiding. As the future Patriarch of Anor'thalas, but also baring rumors and subtle signs of blood magic use him, Kalayanar was able to gain the trust of the hidden sect, offering them an exchange of knowledge and aid for protection under his rank and status as a sympathetic patron. With the coming of the Phoenix Wars and the arrival of Alliance invaders to Quel'thalas' shores, Kalyanar can no longer avoid the conflict. He has asked these Sin'felamiel to come aid him in the fight under their well-worn guise of skillful warlocks and mages, to help prove the worth and worthiness of their hidden magics, should it ever be exposed. Gallery KalyanarArmor by Sketchygoat.png|Art by Sketchygoat KalyanarSkin by Sketchygoat.png|Art by Sketchygoat Kalyanar Expressions x4 smallsize by Catbatart.png|Kalyanar expression sheet by Catbatart Kalyanar by melfias.png|Art by Melfias SFW Kalcrop.PNG|Art by Sketchygoat Avie and Kalyanar dance.png|Art by Thenaaru Steady.png|Art by Thenaaru Kalyanar.png|Art by Pydoodles Kalyanar Brightquill.jpg|Art by Needlesslycryptic Kalyanar_by_Highboom.jpg|Kalyanar by Highboom FLAT-WAISTUPx2_EDAIGOA_small (1).png|Avie and Kalyanar by Catbat VexKalAvie.png|Avie and Kalyanar by Vextera Category:Characters Category:Suncasters